Fiberoptic connectors are known for interconnecting a pair of optical fibers in aligned end-to-end disposition to provide optical transmission therebetween. Fiberoptic cables are known in which two or more optical fibers are contained within a single jacket. To interconnect such a multifiber optical cable, each fiber has been secured to a respective connector. The resulting connector assembly is usually cumbersome and the manipulation of the fibers to provide termination of a plurality of fibers in the multifiber cable is often difficult, especially if termination of the multifiber cable is to be accomplished in the field.